The Mixel King
by TRikiD
Summary: Prince Flain of the Infernites is destined to become the king when his father Ignitus' time comes. But unfortunately, the king's time comes much too soon for young Flain when his jealous Uncle Nyx decides to assassinate both him and his father! But then when Nyx rules over the land of Mixels with his Nixels by his side, Flain must return and challenge his own uncle.
1. Chapter 1 - They Create to Live

The Mixel King

Chapter 1 - They Create to Live

The fires of the Magma Wastelands, otherwise known as the proud Infernite Kingdom, were blazing almost as brightly and beautifully as the rising sun, as it rose slowly over the land of the Mixels; creative and unique creatures that lived to create…and created to live.

And speaking of which, the entirety of the Magma Wastelands was anxious to hear the news of a new child borne of their mighty Infernite King Ignitus, as the said buff cardinal-looking king stood proudly upon the highest point in the kingdom.

But it wasn't just the Infernites; it had to have been ALL of the Mixel tribes that gathered in honor of the new Infernite prince or princess' birth. There were Infernites(obviously), Electroids, Frosticons, Flexers, Fang Gangers, Wiztastics, Orbitons, Glowkies and much, much more.

Speaking of Glowkies, King Ignitus' royal adviser was a Glowkie; Glowkies were Mixels who usually resembled bats and bugs, and they loved to spend their time putting on bright shows and plays in the dark. This generation's model was a Glowkie that resembled a bat, and his name was Globert; he tended to have British accent that symbolized his smarts and loyalty to the king.

And right now, Globert was flying high with his bat wings to reach his king at the top. When he got there, he greeted His Majesty with a respectful bow, in which King Ignitus smiled in return.

But Globert wasn't going to be the only one showing up in the child's honor; a Wiztastic named Magnifo was the one King Ignitus had picked to present his new born child to the world.

Magnifo was a Wiztastic, so like all Wiztastics, he was a magician…except Magnifo was more or less a magician in need of much practice. But the king still trusted him enough, as he and his adviser soon saw Magnifo walking up to the top with his wand in hand, as well as a small red blanketed bundle.

That bundle was the king's child, and not even the king himself knew the gender of his child. So Magnifo softly smiled as he gently turned the new born over while moved the blanket to reveal—a boy. The new born looked cardinal-like, just like his father, just much smaller and cuter.

Magnifo looked up from the young prince and up at King Ignitus, and the two old friends shared a big hug. But they soon had to end the hug because they had planned to present the new born just as the bright sun rose completely over the horizon line.

So, the king and Globert stepped back from the edge, and then signaled for Magnifo to step forward to present the young present. And he soon did; he removed the blanket while slowly stepping closer to the edge of the tall volcano.

And all of the Mixels down below went quiet, as they all looked up with excitement. But the silence was not to last long when Magnifo presented the prince by lifting him high up and into the sun's rays, and everyone cheered the top of their lungs. And the little prince just sat there while still being held, and looked around with big, curious eyes.

The dawn of a new era of a new fire ruler was truly here.

* * *

But not everyone showed up like they were supposed to. who was 'they' you may ask? Well, it was actually one important person; the king's brother Nyx. Nyx was quite different. Nyx was born as an Infernite, except he wasn't born red, he was born pitch black with a golden set of spikes on top of his head.

And technically, Nyx is the older brother over Ignitus, but no one really trusted Nyx enough for him to rule a kingdom because he looked more like a mischievous Nixel instead of a Mixel. So, Ignitus was easily picked to rule, but because Nyx never really had a happy childhood, he tends to have a dark and negative vibe, and it especially didn't help that he always wore a creepy looking, black cloak.

Speaking of Nyx, as an adult, he was over half his brother's size with his tall and slender legs, body and arms, and he had a greater black mustache than Ignitus. In fact, Ignitus didn't even have any facial hair.

But right now, Nyx was hanging out alone in dark cave while twiddling a Rainbow Cubit in his black claws.

"Oh, it just wasn't as fair for me. You, my little colorful and inanimate friend, live a more thrilling life than I do," Nyx grumbled lazily to the colorful cubit, "it's even come to the point where I talk to myself."

"You would have had more Mixels to talk to if you had shown up to the young prince's birth!" Globert angrily called as he flew into the cave with disappointment.

"Oh, must you always lecture me so, Globert?" Nyx whined while not even paying attention to his brother's adviser, so Globert snatched the cubit and threw it away.

"You'll be lucky if you get away with this; the king is as mad as a cat in a washroom," Globert said while landing and crossing his wings and turning his back to Nyx…which was a mistake.

"Ooooo…I quiver with fear," Nyx growled while grinning and showing off his sharp fangs, and that started to scare little Globert.

"Now, Nyx…d-don't look at me that way…HEEEELP!" Globert cried as he tried to fly away, but Nyx jumped up and caught one of Globert's wings in his teeth, pulling him down as Globert helplessly continued to escape with only one wing.

"Nyx! Let him go!"

Nyx knew that voice all too well, so he had no choice but to roll his eyes and reluctantly let go of Globert's wing.

"Very punctual today, aren't you, Sire?" Globert asked while bending his poor little wing back into place since it got a little bent when Nyx bit him.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother to come and mingle with the commoners," Nyx acted with an innocent smile as he stared down at his brother.

"I never saw you at the birthing of my son," King Ignitus grimly pointed out.

"That was TODAY? Oh, I feel simply AWFUL!" Nyx clearly lied as he found a cave wall to drag his claws into, and scraped them down with a sickening sound that was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Must have just slipped my mind," Nyx sighed as he took his claws from the wall and began to chew on one of his pinkie claws.

"Quite—but as 'slippery' as your mind is, as the king's brother, YOU should have been FIRST in line," Globert angrily added as he flew up to get eye-level with Nyx, but then Nyx grinned and flashed his fangs to scare off Globert again, in which the Glowkie then his behind his king for protection.

"I was first in line—until that little insect was born," Nyx growled at his brother's advisor.

"That 'little insect' is my son, and your future king," Ignitus said firmly.

"Oh, well then, I shall practice my curtsy," Nyx chuckled as he walked past Ignitus and planned on leaving.

"Do not turn your back on me, Nyx," Ignitus growled at his brother.

"Oh no, Ignitus—perhaps YOU shouldn't turn your back on ME," Nyx said under his breath, but Ignitus heard him, and so the king stepped in front of his older brother and glared up at him.

"Is that a threat?!" Ignitus snapped.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, little brother. I would never even THINK of hurting you," Nyx protested with an innocent smile, but when he finally left and he knew Ignitus wasn't looking, he sneered.

"What am I going to do with him?" Ignitus sighed sadly as Globert stepped out from behind him…and Globert had a pretty good idea as to what to do with his brother.

"He'd make a very handsome throne rug."

"Globert!" Ignitus said with surprise, but he was still smiling, so Globert thought he'd continue making fun of Nyx.

"And then think; whenever he gets too dusty, we can take him out and beat him."

Ignitus couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make future ones longer.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 We'll Always Be Together

**Ok, so character spoiler; Pyp, which is supposed to represent Nala in the real movie, is based off of my first Mixels OC which is in a separate Mixels story I wrote called 'Sparks Fly'. Now, for those who have been reading that story AND are reading this one, the Pip in Sparks Fly and the Pyp in this story are a tad different.**

 **Oh, and I know we all have different perspectives, so if I haven't described young Flain or young Pyp well enough, then use your imagination. And enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – We'll Always Be Together

Many, many moons had rose and fell before the Infernite prince had grown into an adorable young boy.

But Prince Flain didn't like being called cute, he liked being called cool and powerful for being the future king. And having that kind of title has lots of different meanings; good or bad. But for today, it was good because his father had promised him a trip out of the Magma Wastelands, and out into the rest of the land of the Mixels.

But first…Flain had to wake his deeply slumbering dad, as Ignitus was still snoring loudly in his king-sizes bed in his castle of the kingdom. But Flain had soon com sprinting through with excitement, and he wasn't afraid to awake his rather large father.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" Flain whispered with excitement as he jumped at the edge of the bed, but Ignitus only snored on, but Flain wasn't giving up, "UGH! DAD-WHOA!"

Unfortunately, when Flain tried to pull his father out of bed by grabbing his arm, he lost his grip and was sent tumbling. He still wouldn't give up though; Flain suddenly had the idea to get a running start and head-butt his dad's forehead, and that certainly woke him up as he stared groggily at his son.

"You promised!" Flain growled while glaring at Ignitus.

"Oh…alright…I'm up, I'm up," Ignitus yawned as he sat up.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" Prince Flain cheered while jumping around and didn't wait for King Ignitus to exit the room.

* * *

The first stop of their trip with at the top of the highest volcano in the Magma Wastelands, also the place where Flain was presented after his birth. And as King Ignitus looked over his fiery kingdom and beyond with his son, he was proud of his kingdom and his son being safe.

"Look out onto the horizon, Son. Like the sun, a king's time rises and falls, and that includes me; when my time ends, it will be your turn to rule everything the light of our fire touches."

"Everything?" The young prince asked with amazement as he looked down over the edge.

"Everything," Ignitus happily repeated.

"Wow," Flain sighed as he walked at the edge and looked around, but he then soon found a distant, shadowy place, "do I get to rule that shadowy-looking place too, Pop?"

"No, Flain. You must NEVER go there; it's forbidden," Ignitus stated firmly.

"But you just said I get to rule everything."

"No, I said you could rule over the places our fire dwells, and that's right here. But that doesn't mean you can't explore the rest of the land. Let's continue on, Son."

* * *

Next, Ignitus was going to walk with Flain outside in the vast Mixel land; right now, they were strolling over the grass lands.

"Son, do you know how important mixing is in our world?"

"Uh…we mix…to get the cookie batter all smooth?"

Ignitus couldn't help but chuckle at his young son's innocence.

"No, let me explain. In this world, we live to create, and we create to live—it's why you're here, it's why your friends are here, and it's what keeps our kingdom and the rest of the land peaceful and in balance."

"SIRE! SIRE!"

King Ignitus knew that British accent anywhere.

"What is it, Globert?"

The said Glokie was rapidly flapping his wings to reach the king as fast as he could, and so he was also huffing.

"Nixels…they're attacking the home of the Frosticons!" Globert huffed as he nearly crash landed.

This meant business for Ignitus, and his tour with Flain would have to wait for another time.

"Globert, take Flain home," Ignitus said firmly as he started off.

"Aw, Dad, can't I come too?" Flain whined.

"No, Flain."

With that, Ignitus ran off without another word, and Flain wasn't happy.

"I never get to go anywhere."

"Don't you worry, My Prince. One day, you will be free to go and chase those nasty and ignorant Nixels until your heart's content," Globert tried to reassure Flain while flying off to escort the prince back to the Infernite Kingdom.

* * *

The afternoon sun was high over the land, but once again, instead of basking in the sweet light, Nyx was cursing his brother's name in the shade of towering volcanoes in the kingdom.

This time, instead of fiddling with a cubit, he was pulling cooled lava rocks from their edges throwing them.

"Hey, Uncle Nyx! Guess what?" Flain called happily as he found and approached his uncle, and Nyx glared down at his nephew while rolling his eyes.

"I absolutely despise guessing games."

"I'm gonna be the next king!"

"Well, forgive me for not jumping with joy; bad back, ya know?"

With that, the tall Mixel just plopped down onto his backside and slouched against the volcano wall. But then Flain came in and happily jumped onto Nyx's belly.

"Hey, Uncle Nyx? When I'm king, what will that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle."

"Ha! You're really weird," Flain laughed as he rolled himself off up and off his uncle's long legs.

"You have no idea…so, your father showed you the kingdom today, right?" Nyx asked with a fake smile.

"Uh-huh! And I'm gonna rule it ALL!"

"Really? Did he show you that dark place far out in the distance?" Nyx was scheming.

"No…he said I shouldn't ever go there," Flain sadly sighed.

"And he's absolutely right! I've had my fair share of experiences there, and I also think it's too dangerous for you."

"Wait, you've been there! Tell me about it!" Flain said with hope.

"Oh no, I don't think so. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Please, Uncle Nyx," Flain begged.

"Nope. You're my favorite nephew, and I can't possibly stand to lose you," Nyx said as he messed with the small flames on Flain's head.

"Right…I'm your ONLY nephew," Flain protested as he threw Nyx's hand away.

"Well then, only a better for me to protect you…besides, The Nixel Yards is NO place for a youngling-OOOPS!"

Despite fooling Flain, it was all an act; it was on purpose.

"A what yard?! Whoa!" Flain said with excitement as he turned to see if he could find that dark place again since he now knew what it was.

"Oh, Schnixel! I've said too much! Please, Flain. Promise me you'll never go to that DREADFUL place," Nyx pleaded as he pulled Flain into his arms, and Flain's eyes dotted to the left before replying.

"I promise."

"There's a good lad. Now, run along and go find your friends, hmm? And remember—it's OUR little secret," Nyx stated the last part quietly as he pushed Flain off, and the prince went off to find his best friend. But as soon as Flain disappeared around the bend, Nyx smirked evilly.

Meanwhile, Flain ran through his fiery him to find Pyp. Who was Pyp? An Infernite who was the same age as Flain, and his best friend, obviously. And it wasn't long until he found her relaxing in a bubbling, scalding lava pool with Zorch and Valk, a couple of other Infernites who lived in the kingdom.

"Hey, Pyp! Guess what?!" Flain called with joy.

"Flain! I'm kinda in the middle of a lava bath!" Pyp growled with embarrassment.

"And you need one too," Zorch stated with a grin before suddenly knocking the young prince into the pool without warning.

"Zorch!" Flain said angrily and he spit lava out of his mouth, but the said prankster only laughed.

"You're just lucky you're my babysitter," Flain growled, but then he perked up and smiled at his friend, "But Pyp, listen, I just found out about this really great place."

"So, where is this 'really great place'?" Valk asked with suspicion.

"Oh…oh, uh, around Mixel Park," Flain lied.

"Mixel Park?! What's so great about the park?!" Pyp asked angrily.

"I'll show you when we get there," Flain whispered with impatience.

"Oh…Uncle Vulk, Uncle Zorch, can I go with Flain to Mixel Park?" Pyp asked while also getting excited and gout out of the pool, revealing her red and almost lizard-like body with her long tail that had a flame tip, and she wagged the lava off of her pony-tailed fire hair.

"Hmm…what do you think, Zorch?" Valk questioned.

"Meh, it's ok with me," Zorch replied with a shrug.

"Yeah! Alright!" Pyp and Flain cheered.

"But only if Globert goes with you," Valk quickly added, and that totally burst the kids' bubble.

"No, not Globert," Flain sighed as he and Pyp shared worried expressions.

But the two couldn't do anything but just let King Ignitus' adviser go with them, so now, Globert was flying above the kids as they were slowly making their way to Mixel Park.

"Step lively, you two! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave!" Globert grimly called down.

"So what is this place you wanted to show me?" Pyp questioned.

"It's called The Nixel Yards," Flain whispered.

"Wow!"

"Shh!" Flain shushed her as he couldn't have Globert hear their plan.

"Oh, right, him…so how are we gonna ditch Bat Man?" Pyp asked with a grin, and so the two started whispering their plan.

But as they were scheming, Globert looked down with a smile, and he soon descended down in front of them, and they luckily stopped whispering in time before Globert got too suspicious.

"Oh, just look at you two; two buds blossoming with romance; your parents will be thrilled," Globert said with a respectful bow and happiness, but the kids didn't get it.

"And that means…what?" Flain questioned with a lot of confusion, not that Pyp wasn't just as baffled.

"Well, I sense that one day, you two are going to be married," Globert happily replied, but that made them gag.

"I can't just marry her; she's my bestest friend," Flain protested.

"It'd be too weird," Pyp added while shaking your head.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but these things just happen," Globert protested while crossing his wings, but Flain mocked him behind his back and Pyp tried to hold back a laugh.

"Well, then…I guess when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go," Flain wondered aloud with a grin.

"Nice try, but only the king can do that," Globert angrily pointed out, but while his guard was being let down, Pyp suddenly pointed out the open man hole a few feet behind Globert, and so Flain immediately got the plan down.

"Well, in that case—you're fired!" Flain exclaimed as he suddenly stepped on Globert's wing, and then he suddenly pushed him back far enough for Globert to be unable to fly with his now sprained wing, and so he plummeted into the manhole.

And as Globert's screams echoed while continuing to fall, Pyp and Flain laughed while running off and deserting him. And they continued off until they were probably miles from the park.

"Oh, I am such a genius," Flain bragged.

"Hey Genius, it was MY idea," Pyp angrily pointed out.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off," Flain protested while still getting cocky.

"With me!" Pyp added.

"Oh yeah?" Flain asked with a smirk, so he decided he'd get at Pyp while her guard was down, and so he pounced at her and the two started tumbling and wrestling each other for a few good feet.

But despite being a girl, Pyp was not weak, and she soon proved that when she suddenly pinned Flain with a slam of his head and back to the ground. And he was certainly surprised.

"Pinned ya," Pyp chuckled.

"Oh, just get off a' me!" Flain growled as he pushed Pyp off, but when she turned her back on him with pride, he thought he'd try again, and he lunged at her once more.

And again, they were sent tumbling a long ways, but this time, they ended up rolling together down a dusty hill. But at the bottom, Pyp one again beat and pinned Flain.

"Pinned ya, again," Pyp said with another smirk.

"Why, I outta-! Wait…" Flain angrily growled as he found something to grab and hit Pyp with, but after a few seconds, he realized he was holding a large, metallic bone.

So Pyp got up off of him as he threw the bone away, and then they looked to see where they really were now.

The Infernite kids were no longer in the bright and colorful land of the Mixels anymore; they were in Nixel territory, but they luckily didn't see any Nixels around.

The Nixels' land was dark, colorless, lifeless, and there were metallic bones of various sizes scattered all over the place, as well as many tall, metal, bendy, black things that could only be the Nixels' homes in this place.

Pyp and Flain were shocked to actually be here…but they were mostly amazed.

"Whoooooaaaaa…" the two sighed with awe as they walked over to a ledge and saw even more of the mysterious land.

"This is so cool," Flain sighed.

"Yeah, but we could get in big trouble," Pyp pointed out with a smirk.

"I know."

"So, what do we do now?"

"There's only one thing TO do—we go check it out."

But just when they were about to make their way to investigate the rest of the place…

"NOT SO FAST!"

"Ugh, Globert!" Flain groaned with disappointment as Globert suddenly flew up in front of them since his wing was better now.

"The only 'checking out' you'll being doing is to check OUT of here! We're WAY beyond the boundaries of the Mixel territory!" Globert pointed out with fear.

"Yeah, exactly, bat-boy," Flain said while getting cocky.

"Please, Young Prince. It is much too dangerous for any of us to be out here," Globert added while trying to push the kids out, but Flain soon broke free of the Glowkie's grasp.

"Danger? Ha! I LAUGH in danger's eyes. HA-HA-HA-HAAA!" Flain laughed while approaching one of the black, bent up homes of the Nixels.

But just as Flain was finished laughing, more maniacal laughter filled the air around them, which made the young prince's confidence soon dwindle as he darted to hide behind Globert.

Unfortunately, that laughter belonged to Nixels, and it died down as three Nixels emerged out of the dark building.

The likely leader of the trio had two separate pointy cat ears on her head; the second had square ears, while the last had the most unfocused eyes you could ever come across, and his head came to two points in the shape of a w.

"Well, well, well. Now, what do we have here, Nixai?" the leader asked with a raspy feminine voice.

"Gee, I don't know, Nixei," the second Nixel Nixai replied sarcastically with a very guttural voice, and he then looked back at their most stupid member, "what do you think it is, Ned?"

Ned was the most brain-dead of the three, so he only replied with a laugh while sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, Ned, just what I was thinkin'—a trio of TRESS-PASSERS!" Nixai said as he suddenly hissed and spat in the Mixels' faces, smiled at them with hungry, fang-filled grins.

"Oh, but please, we were only passing through," Globert protested with worry, but that was when Nixei snuck up behind him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I know you; you're that fat fire king's stooge," Nixei pointed out with a smirk.

"I, Madame, am the king's advisor," Globert angrily protested.

"Oh, so that would make fire-boy here-," Kixei began as the wheels started to turn in her head, but then Flain angrily interrupted her.

"Future king!"

"Do you know what we do ta kings who step outta their kingdoms?" Nixei asked darkly as she and her buddies started circling the Mixels.

"You can't do anything ta us," Flain growled.

"U-uh, technically, they can…w-we are on their land," Globert protested while trying to stay calm.

"But Globert, you said they're just ignorant," Flain pointed out with confusion while continuing to glare at the Nixels.

"Ix-may on the upid-stay," Globert quietly warned, but Nixai heard him.

"Who you callin' 'upid-stay'?!"

"Oh my! Would you look at the time? It's time for us to get going!" Globert stated with even more fear as he once again tried to push the kids way, but then Nixei stopped them.

"Hold on! Where ya goin'? We'd LOVE to have you three for dinner," Nixei said while drooling at the mouth.

"Yeah! In fact, I think I'm hungry for salad; so many things MIXED in," Nixai joked, and the stupid Nixels couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, I'm gettin' MIXED up about what ta eat!" Nixei decided to add, making her and Nixai laugh even harder.

But their laughter was short-lived when Ned suddenly started dancing and pointed in a certain direction.

"What, Ned?!" Nixei asked with anger.

"Hey, Nixei? Did we order this dinner ta go?" Nixai asked grimly.

"No. Why?"

"'Cause THERE IT GOES!"

Nixai was right; their 'dinner' had taken off and ran while they were distracted with laughing their heads off. But Nixels were fast, so they went sprinting after the Mixels and were quickly catching up.

They ran for a few good long yards before Globert was unfortunate enough to get tackled and brought down to the ground in a dog pile by the three Nixels. On the other hand, the kids had continued running, but not when they noticed Globert was gone.

"Hey! Where's Globert?!" Pyp asked while huffing.

And her question was soon answered when they heard Globert's screams of terror off in the distant. And Flain and Pyp couldn't just leave him, so they went back to help him.

Meanwhile, poor Globert's wings had been tied tightly by a rope as the three Nixels had grabbed a big black bat with a white dot.

"It's Batty Bat Time!" Nixei cheered as she swayed the bat behind her head to get ready and hit Globert while Ned and Nixai were trying not to laugh uncontrollably again.

"Oh, no! Not Batty Bat TIIIIIIIME!" Globert cried as Nixei suddenly batted him in the backside, and with his wings tied back, Globert was sent flying into oblivion.

Now, the Nixels could no longer hold back their laughs, so they just let it out.

"HEY!"

The Nixels' laughter was once again cut short when they looked up to find Flain and Pyp glaring at them.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!" Flain asked angrily.

"Like YOU?!" Nixei growled with a bigger grin.

"Oops," Flain sighed.

In a matter of seconds, the kids were soon running for their lives again through the Nixel territory, as they had to jump over and run around their metal buildings and bones.

But still Nixels were always faster then Mixels, and it was worse when the kids were forced to run uphill. But halfway up, Pyp had accidentally lost her footing and was sent rolling down the dusty hill.

"FLAIN!" Pyp called after her friend with fear, and the said prince looked down with fear as he saw the Nixels getting closer and closer to her. So Flain gained confidence and went sprinting down the hill, and just before Nixei was able to land a giant, sharp-fanged bite onto Pyp, Flain managed to create fireball in his hand and he chucked it into Nixei's face.

That bought Flain enough time to help Pyp back up, and they could start running again. But as Nixei wiped the soot and ashes off her face, she growled and glared with intense rage.

The chase only continued with higher risks, as the Nixels weren't just after them for food anymore. But the chase soon turned to a cornering when Flain and Pyp came up to a hill that was way too steep for them to climb, and so now they were trapped.

"Mmm, something spicy," Nixei growled while licking her lips, and Nixai and Ned growled with delight too. And so Flain tried to glare and look scary while pushing Pyp behind him.

"Oh, look at that face. C'mon, hit me again with your fire," Nixei said while getting cocky as she stopped and stopped the boys just to see if Flain could really do it again.

And Flain was up to the challenge, but when he tried to create another fireball in his fist, it only fizzled with a pathetic fart noise.

"Oh, yes! Very good! Try again!" Nixei urged.

Flain was terrified, but he still wouldn't give up, so he closed his eyes tight and flailed his hand back to try and create another fireball…but miraculously, a giant fireball bigger than the one from earlier was actually thrown from Flain's direction, and it surprised everyone, even Pyp.

But as Nixei once again had to wipe the soot off his face, Nixai and Ned were confused as to how such a little kid could actually do that. Little did they know, that that wasn't Flain's fire—it was his father's.

And King Ignitus soon made his presence known when he came jumping down from the hilltop and used more fire to put the Nixels in their place, and strike fear into their hearts. As Ignitus was taking care of them, Globert flew in to comfort the kids since it was him who fetched the king in the first place.

Soon, the trio of Nixels were all trembling so much that they were shaking at Ignitus' feet while he glared down at them.

"We're so, so, so, so, so sorry!" the Nixels all tried to apologize at once.

"SILENCE!" Ignitus boomed.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, your majesty!" Nixei stated with fear.

"We'll shut up now, in fact!" Nixai added.

"If you ever come near my son again…" Ignitus began angrily and more quietly.

"Oh?! This was YOUR son?!" Nixei laughed hysterically, and Nixai joined her.

"Did you know that, Nixai?" Nixei asked.

"Me? No! Never!" Nixai replied with fear.

"Ned?" Nixei and Nixai asked in unison in hopes that Ned would keep up the act too…but being the stupid one, he only nodded. So that made Ignitus create towering and roaring flames in his fists.

"U-uh…tootles," Nixai whimpered before the three of them dashed away while whimpering like dogs.

At that moment of triumph, Ignitus calmed his flames, and Globert flew up to his king's side and smiled at him…but Ignitus didn't return the smile this time; instead it was more of a disappointed glare. But it wasn't Globert who would get all the credit.

"Dad, I-," Flain started softly as he and Pyp approached him, but his father firmly interrupted him.

"Let's go home!"

With that, Ignitus lead the way home as Globert flew behind him with the kids walking slowly with shame.

"I thought you were very brave," Pyp whispered to her friend with reassurance, but it didn't help much.

But as they had left the land of the Nixels, a tall and shadowy figure was had been watching the entire episode from a safe distance; that figure was Nyx, and he didn't look happy.

* * *

As the sun fell to begin the night, Ignitus was still taking Globert and the Infernite kids back to their fiery home. But then he stopped.

"Globert!"

Globert reluctantly flew up to and faced his king.

"Y-Yes, Sire?"

"Take Pyp home. I have to teach my son a lesson."

Flain's head sank into his shoulders with worry because he would be alone with this since he wouldn't have Pyp by his side.

"Come, Pyp. And Flain—good luck," Globert said softly as he tapped the prince's shoulder for comfort. And soon Globert took off and escorted Pyp the rest of the way.

"Flain!" Ignitus called as he had turned and faced the direction of the sun set, and Flain's head flinched when he heard his name. and he slowly and reluctantly started towards his dad.

When the young Infernite finally reached his dad's side, he didn't say a word. And there were a few more agonizing moments of awkward silence before Ignitus finally said something.

"Son, you deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse is that you put Pyp in danger too!"

This was starting to bring tears to Flain's eyes.

"I-I was just trying to be brave, like you."

"Flain, I'm only brave when I have to be," Ignitus said in a more softer tone as he kneeled down to his son.

"But…I thought kings didn't ever get scared."

"Of course they do…in fact, I was scared today."

"You were?"

"Yes, Son—I thought I might have lost you."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Wow…guess even kings get really scared, right?"

"Right."

"But you know what?" Flain asked while starting to smile, and Ignitus returned the smile.

"What?" Ignitus asked with a whisper.

"I think those Nixels were even more scared."

Ignitus couldn't help but chuckle at his son's rude statement about those Nixels.

"That's right—'cause no one messes with your dad! C'MERE!" Ignitus said with a game face a she suddenly grabbed his son in his arms and gave him a noogie.

"Oh, no, no, no…AGH!" Flain cried as he tried to escape his father's grasp, and it wasn't long before he slipped free.

"Ger back here!" Flain called with a grin as he started chasing his dad around the grass field. And he soon caught up to him, only because Ignitus purposely slowed down for his son, and Flain pounced onto his dad's back.

The father and son were lying there laughing on the ground until their sides started to hurt, and then they sighed with relief.

"Hey, Pop."

"Hmm?"

"We're pals, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

That actually made Ignitus' smile disappear as he sat up and looked up into the starry night sky with Flain.

"Let me tell you something, Flain, that my father told me—if you should ever feel alone, just know that you're not, for up in the stars, the great kings of the past always look down on us, and they will be there to guide you—and so will I."

The two Infernites stared up into the stars for almost the rest of the night with those wise words.

* * *

 **Now, some of the characters from the animated show will be in this story, and some won't. So, I apologize if I don't put in some characters you would like me to. But keep in mind that it's only the beginning, and many things could change.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Long Live the King

Chapter 3 – Long Live the King

"Oh, that stinkin' Ignitus! Won't be able to slap myself for weeks!" Nixai whined angrily as his face was tender with all the fire that was blasted at him but the said Infernite king.

It was in the middle of the night and the moon was high in the sky when Nixai and Ned were hiding out in their land amongst their small metal homes.

But while Nixai was complaining, Ned was trying to hold back of laugh of him being a baby.

"It's not funny, Ned," Nixai growled, but just as he said that, Ned let out the biggest laugh so far, and Nixai really didn't like that, so he bared his teeth as he growled and suddenly pounced Ned.

And the two stayed wrestling like that until their female leader Nixei came in with disappointment over the dumb boys.

"Will you two knock it off?!"

Ned and Nixai immediately let go with the sound of their harsh female leader's voice, but since Ned was still the stupidest, he started chewing on his own arm, thinking it was Nixai's.

"He started it!" Nixai angrily protested as he pointed at his dimwitted friend.

"Look at you guys! No WONDER we're danglin' at the bottom of the food chain!" Nixei pointed out while rolling her eyes and approached her comrades.

"Man, I hate danglin'," Nixai grumbled as he started to drool.

"It's all those Mixels' fault," Nixei growled.

"Yeah, no kiddin'," Nixai agreed, "they're so stinky."

"So pushy," Nixei added with a grin.

"And man are they UUUUGLYYY!" Nixai began and Nixei soon joined him, and they also started laughing at their rude comments.

"Oh, but surely, Mixels aren't all as bad as you say."

That sudden voice really surprised the three, thinking it was an enemy Mixel, but when he emerged from the darkness, they discovered it was just their friend Nyx who was staring down at them from atop a house.

"Oh, Nyx, it's just you," Nixei sighed as she and the boys were relieved.

"Man, we thought it was someone important," Nixai added while chuckling, but that made Nyx sneer.

"Yeah…like, like King Ignitus," Nixei pointed out.

"Yeah, now THAT'S power," Nixai added while recalling their recent too close-encounter with Ignitus.

"Jus' the name gives me the chills," Nixei said with a slight shudder.

"Ignitus," Nixai mocked, and Nixei shuddered harshly like she said she would.

"Do it again," Nixai softly begged.

"Ignitus. Ignitus, Ignitus, IGNITUUUS!" Nixai repeated, and it came to the point where Nixei's shaking became laughing and the boys joined her.

But while they were being idiots, Nyx was rubbing his temples.

"I'm surrounded by nimrods."

"Oh, oh, oh! But Nyx, ya didn't happen ta bring anything for us? Ol' buddy! Ol' pal! Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?" Nixai asked rapidly as he and Nixei and Ned became overly excited.

"Oh…but I'm just not sure if you really deserve this. I mean, I gave you one job, and that was to take care of the young prince…" Nyx sighed dramatically as he pulled out a box of Cookironies and taunted the now panting Nixels above them.

But Nyx couldn't be that cruel to his cronies and only true friends, so he just dropped the box of the popular treat in the land of the Mixels, but the Nixels were just so hungry, they didn't care and just tore the box to shreds and wolfed them down.

"Well, since my first plan never worked, I suppose we should put my newest one into action," Nyx wondered aloud.

"Yeah? So what's this new plan a' yours?" Nixai asked as he gulped down a mountain of Cookironies down his throat, and Nyx grinned at his cronies' curiosity.

"Well, first off, let me just say this…" Nyx began darkly.

"Be Prepared" from The Lion King begins to play.

"I never thought Nixels as essential—they're crude and UNSPEAKABLY plain. But maybe they've a glimmer of potential—allied with my vision and brain."

The trio of Nixels were confused as to where Nyx was going with this, but then their dinner was suddenly interrupted when Nyx bounded down from the top and crushed their Cookironies, and Nyx then broke into song, explaining the great consequences of his plan.

While explaining the advantages in song, he somewhat chased his Nixels around the place. But they soon came to the bridge of the song to take a break after Nyx tossed the three into a pile of metal bones.

"Yeah! Be prepared! We'll be prepared! …For what?" Nixai laughed with confusion.

"For the death of the king!" Nyx replied firmly.

"Why? He's sick or somethin'?" Nixai questioned, but his ignorance got him viciously grabbed and pulled directly in front of his boss' face.

"No, Fool, we're gonna kill him—and Flain too," Nyx replied with an evil grin as he dropped Nixai back down into the bones with Ned and Nixei.

"Great idea! Who needs a king?! No king! No king! La, la-la, la, la-laaa!" Nixei and Nixai sang as Ned danced around with them, but that infuriated Nyx.

"IDIOTS! THERE WILL BE A KING!"

"But you just said-!" Nixai tried to protest, but Nyx interrupted him.

"I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll NEVER go hungry again!"

"Yaaayy! Alright! Long live the king!" Nixei cheered.

"Long live the king! LONG LIVE THE KING!" Nixai cheered as he rounded up the rest of the Nixels that were close by, and they were cheering too.

But Nyx was going to start explaining his plan in song again, so the Nixels started back up singing and marched with pride around him.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected—with a king who'll be all-time adored!" the marching Nixels shouted, making Nyx feel even prouder.

But then it was Nyx's turn to sing, as he was sitting atop a high podium and looked down at his loyal Nixels. But then he recalled their ignorance, so his smile turned to a glare as he hopped down and raised his voice to scare his cronies.

"The point that I must emphasize is—YOU WON'T GET A SCRAP WITHOUT ME!"

Despite being fearful of him, the Nixels continued to happily sing with who their boss, as they used the metal bones as xylophones and sticks to make the music, and they continued being his back-up singers.

And as the song was ending, Nyx was soon climbing his way up to the top of the tallest building.

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!" Nixei, Nixai, Ned and the rest of the dancing and singing Nixels sang along.

"BE PREPAAAAARED! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Nyx laughed maniacally alongside his Nixels as he ended his triumphant song.

* * *

The bright morning sun rose high over the dead volcanoes of home of the freezing Frosticons. But today, Nyx was taking his nephew to this land, for he had a little 'surprise' for Flain.

Nyx had lead Flain about halfway up a heavily snow-covered mountain, and Flain was confused when they stopped their.

"What are we doing here, Uncle Nyx?"

"Oh, it's a surprise for you and your daddy. So, you wait right here—and don't move—while I go get him," Nyx said grimly while turning to leave, but Flain went after him with joy.

"Well, I'll go with you."

"No!" Nyx accidentally snapped, making the young prince quiver for a second there, but then Nyx smile and chuckled, as he pushed Flain back to where ho told him to wait, "no…just…stay right here. This surprise is just for you and your daddy; a father-son sort of…thing. And try not to get into anymore trouble—like yesterday's incident."

"Oh…you heard about that?" Flain asked with shame.

"Oh, Flain, EVERYBODY'S heard about it," Nyx sadly replied.

"Oh…"

"Lucky Daddy was there to save you, hmm? Oh! And just between us—you might want to work on that little fireball of yours," Nyx whispered to his nephew, and he grinned evilly when he turned and finally left.

And a sudden frigid breeze kicked up, nearly blowing out the small flame on Flain's head, and he shivered at the cold feeling since he was an Infernite, and Infernites prefer the intense heat over the intense cold.

But while Flain was waiting at the mid-point, Nixei, Nixai and Ned were all waiting at the very top of the same mountain, and they were cautious to not cause an avalanche. But Nixai was growing more impatient by the minute.

"Oh, I'm so bored. Can't I just go for one sled ride?" Nixai whined.

"No! And shut up, or you'll ruin the plan! We need to wait for Nyx's signal," Nixei whispered harshly.

But the trio of Nixels didn't have to wait much longer when they soon spotted their boss high up on a ledge.

"There's the signal. Let's do this," Nixei snarled, and they began playing their part.

Back down with Flain, the young prince was sitting in the snow with his arms crossed and he had a pouty face.

"LITTLE fireball…puh," Flain sneered while feeling insulted by his uncle's thoughts about his powers, and he got an idea to prove his uncle wrong.

Flain stood up and grinned when he started grunting while focusing on his hand, but he was soon able to create a small flame in his palm; the young prince then curled his hand into a fist, and he started shouting while spinning around with his flame growing slightly bigger. And soon, Flain's trajectory aimed towards the top of the mountain, and he just let his fire ball fly.

Flain smiled brightly as he watched his successful flame fly through the air...but as Flain continued to pout, he suddenly heard an on-coming noise that made him wary. And it only worried him more when the ground started to shake, so Flain looked around, and it wasn't until he looked behind him that he saw the fast-approaching avalanche of deadly ice and snow.

Flain didn't know what to do at first, but after merely a few seconds of absolute terror, Flain turned and sprinted like his life was on the line…because it actually was.

This much cold could actually kill an Infernite, and Flain was just so little; he'd never be strong enough to survive this if he were buried.

King Ignitus was quite unaware of the danger he was currently in, as he was taking a nice stroll with Globert through Mixel Park. But their peaceful stroll wasn't to last long when a huffing and worried Nyx came running up to them.

"Nyx, what's wrong?" Ignitus asked with concern.

"Ignitus…in the Frosticon lands…mountain avalanche…Flain is up there!"

"Flain?!"

Speaking of Flain, the young prince was continuing to run while somehow staying just a few miraculous yards in front of the raging snow.

And while Flain was continuing to sprint, Nyx had just arrived with Globert and Ignitus on a closer mountain for them to find Flain at a safe distance.

Meanwhile, Nixei, Nixai and Ned had been safely watching from the tip-top where the snow couldn't catch them, and they were evilly laughing at Flain and hopefully also Ignitus' on-coming demises.

And despite being the one who thought of this plan, Nyx wasn't laughing, as he still had to keep up the act, but Globert and Ignitus were just as worried.

"There he is!" Globert shouted at he found little Flain running at the head of the snow, and while Globert suddenly went to go fly after Flain, Ignitus left Nyx and searched for a quick way around.

It wasn't long before Globert was able to catch up with Flain.

"Globert, help me!" Flain cried.

"Just keep running; your father is on the way!"

"HURRY!"

Globert could only fly away, as he didn't have the strength to carry Flain to safety, so the Glowkie only flew back to Nyx with worry.

"Oh, what will we do?! What will we do?!"

Globert's rants were making Nyx annoyed.

"Oh! I know! I'll go get the Frosticons for help! That's what I'll-OW!" But just when Globert was going to put his plan into action, Nyx whacked him hard enough to knock him unconscious, and to shut him up as he plopped into the snow.

Meanwhile, the distance between Flain and the snow was becoming smaller and smaller by the second, as poor little Flain was quickly running out of energy to keep running. That, and the snow was gaining more speed the further is slid.

But just when it seemed all hope was lost for the young prince, the snow on the edges was suddenly melted away in the blink of an eye a literal beam of fire was fired at it, and it turns out, it was Ignitus who had finally reached Flain, and he scooped up his son in his arms and continued running forward.

And every few times, Ignitus would turn and blast fire to melt the snow away as much as he could, but it simply wasn't enough, so Ignitus only had one last option for his son when he suddenly spotted a safer ledge that lead off the mountain and that the avalanche couldn't reach.

So Ignitus bounded up to the ledge with Flain still tight in his arms, and he hang off the edge while placing his son safely on top, but that was also when the snow stared to become higher. And so just before Ignitus could pull himself up, the snow suddenly swept him away and engulfed him.

"DAAAD!" Flain cried for his father, as he searched the raging snow for his father.

Things become intense by the second for little Flain, but his worry soon decreased when he suddenly saw that Ignitus had once again leaped out and out of the snow, but his flames were out and he was many yards away from Flain's ledge, so right after Flain was sure his dad was safely climbing up the far off snow slope, he then turned and was planning to find a way around to get to his dad.

Meanwhile, Ignitus had become weaker with his flames out, and he was only getting weaker from all the cold, but he found hope when he not only finally reached the edge but Nyx was there too.

"Nyx…Brother…help me!" Ignitus pleaded for his brother, and as Ignitus struggled to stay up and not fall, Nyx only stared down with a straight face at his younger brother.

But Nyx's straight face soon turned to a blood-lust glare, as he suddenly leaned down and dug his claws into Ignitus' hands, causing the king to cry out in pain…and he looked up at his older brother with mere tears of pain in his eyes.

And Ignitus would never forget those dark words his own brother mocked him with that evil grin.

"Long live the king."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Ignitus' blood-curdling screams soon filled the air, as well as Flain's disbelieving cries, as the young Infernite didn't see the part where Nyx killed his dad and ran off, but he got there just in time to watch his father's demise.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Flain unfortunately had to wait until the avalanche had finished its sliding rage until he could finally climb down over the snow that wasn't there before, and he aimlessly searched for his father…but he was no where to be found since he was likely to be deeply buried in the snow.

But innocent little Flain wanted to keep hope.

"DAD! HEEEEELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY?!"

More and more tears started to fill and spill from the young prince's eyes, as his calls went ignored while they echoed over the snowy mountains.

"Help," Flain sniffled, as he just gave up and fell back down into the snow, but he soon curled up and cried.

But as Flain was distracted with his grief, he didn't notice his uncle approaching from behind him.

"Flain?"

His uncle's voice surprised Flain, as he jumped back up onto his feet with a start and tried to wipe his tears away.

"What did you do?" Nyx asked while keeping up the act and getting down on his knees next to his nephew.

"I-I…t-there was this avalanche…b-but I didn't know about it…and he…h-he tried to save me…i-it was an accident, I swear," Flain whimpered while trying not to sob uncontrollably, so Nyx continued to lie while pulling Flain into him with comforting arms.

"Oh, of course, I understand that it was only an accident; no one ever MEANS for these things to happen…but the king is dead, and if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive," Nyx softly explained.

"W-what…what am I gonna do?"

"Run."

"Huh?" Flain questioned with fear as he backed away from his uncle as he stood back up.

"Run away, Flain—and NEVER return."

With that eerie statement, could only turn and run like his uncle told him, but when he was far away enough, Nixei, Nixai and Ned all appeared from behind Nyx, who only had one more job for them.

"Kill him."

The three Nixels then went chasing after Flain with loud snarls, as they were ready to get their revenge for their last meeting with the annoying prince.

And Flain didn't know it was Nyx who sent them, but he was soon aware of the Nixels chasing him out of the freezing Frosticon lands, and out into the forest home of the Fang Gangers.

And Flain had to navigate through the twisting forests with the numerous trees, bushes and thick leaf canopies. But that didn't stop the three Nixels from pursuing Flain.

They even chased him for about another mile or so through the woods before Flain was finally chased to a hilltop that over looked a huge brook of nothing but thick, scary, thorny brambles.

But Flain couldn't stop in time, so he was unlucky enough to accidentally roll down the hill and into the thorny plants. But he somehow landed safely without getting killed pr too injured, but he didn't stop from trying to get away from those Nixels; he continued to get away by carefully snaking through the brambles.

Meanwhile, the Nixels were fast approaching the same hilltop, and they too thought they wouldn't be able to stop in time. But they somehow did when Nixai was the one in the lead and he skidded to a stop just in time; Nixei was right behind him and she was stopped by Nixai's body, but it was just when Ned came in too hard when he was stopped by Nixei, and poor Nixai was knocked out into the thorny plants, and unlike Flain, Nixai was painfully covered in thorns.

And being the jerks they were, Nixei and Ned only laughed at Nixai's painful howls as he slowly pulled himself back up the hill to reach them.

But that was also when Nixei noticed the little dot that was Flain when he got out of the brambles on the other side, and he was leaving the forest.

"Look it! There he goes! There he goes!"

Nixai was a little too busy pulling thorns out of him to reply at first, but he pinned thorns into Ned's face when the retarded Nixel was smiling at his pain.

"So, go get him," Nixai growled.

"There ain't no way I'm goin' in there! What? You want me ta come out lookin' like YOU, Cactus-butt?!" Nixei asked with a grin.

"But we gotta finish the job."

"So what? He's as good as dead out there, anyway. And IF he ever comes back, we'll just kill him then," Nixei explained as Nixai and Ned came to the edge with Nixei to watch the coward run off.

"YEAH! DID YA HEAR THAT?! IF YA EVER COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YA!" Nixai called out thinking that Flain would somehow hear him, and the words 'kill ya' carried out the most.

And the Nixels only laughed as they left to return to their boss, and they agreed to lie to Nyx that they killed Flain.

* * *

Later that day, Nyx had decided to inform the Infernite subjects of the death of King Ignitus and Prince Flain.

"To think that we not only lost our proud king, but also our beloved prince, who was so young—for me, this is truly a huge loss," Nyx announced sadly to the other Infernites; Globert was even their to try and comfort Pyp since she lost her best friend.

"So, it is with a heavy heart, that I suit the throne—and thus I introduce the dawn of a new era, in which Mixel and Nixel come together!"

With Nyx's announcement, fear was struck into the fire Mixel's hearts as his Nixels emerged from the darkness, and surrounded them with evil grins and soft evil laughs.

What was to become of the land of Mixels now?

* * *

 **Flain and Ignitus may be thought to be dead, but Flain is still out there, and he's going to save the day...man, that sounded cheesy.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - He's Alive

**I'm not even finished with this story, guys, and I'm getting really excited about writing the sequel to this! Whoops! Spoiler alert! Yes, there will be a sequel to this story, and yes, it will be based off of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.**

 **Bit for now, let's just finish this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – He's Alive

High over a dry and barren desert land, way far out of the Mixel lands, the afternoon sun was scorching the desert grounds, but it was ironically also exhausting a fiery Infernite, Mixel—the Infernite was the young Prince Flain.

The said prince was laid sprawled out on one side, looking practically half-dead. And he even started to attract buzzards to try and eat him since he looked dead enough.

But Lady Luck was smiling down on Flain, as a screaming rescue came sprinting through just when the birds were about to pick on him, and they sent the birds flying away; kicking and punching at them.

"Go on! Get outta here, ya stupid birdzzzz!" the shortest of the duo, a yellow Electroid who had only one eye, walked up right, had a long tail with a electrically charged tip, and a bigger lower jaw.

With this Electroid was a black, yellow and grey Cragster who was also cycloptic; the Cragster had a bit of a flat circle body with long legs, a pair of black horns atop his head, big feet and more or less little arms.

And the two started laughing when the birds were gone.

"Ah! Bowling for Buzzards! Other than snail slurpin', what'zzz funner that this, Seismo?" the Electroid asked his friend Seismo with a smile and in an energetic and raspy tone, and his electrical type created a tic for him to electrocute his own self when stating 's' sometimes.

But he was confused when he noticed he didn't answer his question, "Seismo?"

The Electroid turned to see the Cragster staring down at Flain's motionless body with concern.

"Um, Teslo, you better come look at this…I think it still alive," Seismo pointed out in a very guttural and caveman-like tone.

"Eww…alrighty, what do we got here?" Teslo stated with disgust at having to check out a dead corpse, but he reluctantly approached and leant down to look at the still-alive lad, but he suddenly panicked and dashed behind Seismo when he noticed Flain's little flame on his head, "GEEZ, IT AN INFERNITE! LET'S GO, SEISMO!"

But Seismo was much taller and stronger than his little Electroid buddy, so as much as Teslo tried to pull him away by pulling on his arm, Seismo didn't move and suddenly snatched his hand from Teslo's grip.

"Aw, c'mon, Teslo. Look at him; he so cute and all alone…can we keep him?"

"Seismo, are you NUTZZZZ?! Infernites BURN things, including Mixels like us!" Teslo screamed into Seismo's face while pulling him close by grabbing his horns, but Seismo once again pulled himself away.

"Why would Infernite do that in purpose? We all Mixels here, after all. And he just so little."

"He's gonna get bigger."

"Maybe he be on our side?"

"What?! That's so zzztupid…'maybe he'll be on our side'…" Teslo mocked while turning away and crossing his arms, but then he suddenly perked up and smiled, "wait a minute! What if he's on our side? Man, I'm a geniuzzz!"

"So we keep him?" Seismo asked with excitement as he went to pick up little Flain in his arms.

"Pbht! Of course we are, but let's get this kid out of thizzz heat."

With that, the two took Flain to the outskirts of a jungle, where they found some shade to put Flain in, and they found a little puddle of water and splashed it in his face; the young Infernite soon woke slowly.

"Ugh…where am I…?"

"You ok, Kid?" Teslo asked, ignoring Flain's question.

"You nearly died," Seismo pointed out with worry.

"Yeah, but I came in and saved ya," Teslo pointed out, but he lied about that when Seismo did most of the saving and carrying, so the Cragster growled at his friend, "ok, zzzo Seismo helped too…a little."

"What your name?" Seismo questioned.

"Flain."

"Flain, huh? I like it," Teslo said with a smile.

"Well…thanks for your help," Flain began groggily as he slowly stood on his feet and just started walking back out into the desert.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Teslo questioned.

"No where," Flain sadly replied while not even looking back.

"You got home?" asked Seismo.

"No."

"Oh, I get it; you're an outcast," Teslo said with a smile as he and Seismo stepped in front of Flain with smiles, "that's great, zzzo are we!"

"Yeah? How could your past be as bad as mine?" Flain asked sadly.

"You know how Electroids live high up in the mountains to get close enough to electrical stormzzzz?" Teslo began.

"Yeah," Flain replied with wonder.

"Well, I'm an Electroid with an intenzzzze phobia of heights."

"And I keep crushing everyone and everything under big feet," Seismo added while stomping one of his giant feet to the ground, nearly sending Teslo and Flain flying a few feet up.

"As I said: your past isn't as bad as mine," Flain sighed while plopping down onto his backside.

"Hey Kid, here advice that friend Teslo always tell me: you gotta put behind in past…I think?" Seismo said reassuringly while sitting down on his knees next to Flain, but he wasn't making sense.

"No, no, no! Lie down before you hurt yourself; it's ya gotta put your past behind ya. When the world turns itzzz back on ya, you face what you've done, right?" Teslo asked.

"Right," Flain sighed.

"Wrong!" Teslo snapped as he pressed a finger in Flain's face, "if the world turns its back on you, you turn YOUR back on the world."

"Well, that's not what I was taught," Flain wondered aloud.

"That because you never met us," Seismo happily pointed out as he stood up, and took Flain's hand and stood the kid back up on his feet.

"What do you mean?" Flain questioned.

"Kid, we got ourzzzelves this motto," Teslo began.

"What's a 'motto'?" Flain asked with confusion.

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Teslo joked, and he and Seismo started laughing their heads off.

"No, look Kid, our motto is 'Hakuna Matata'," Teslo started after calming down.

"Hakuna what?"

"'Hakuna Matata. It mean 'no worries'," Seismo corrected Flain.

"Follow us, Flain; we gotta show ya somethin' awezzzzome," Teslo said as he wrapped an arm over Flain's shoulders, and he and Seismo started to lead Flain into the jungle outskirts ahead of them.

But when they were about a few good yards in, Flain looked out to see a vast and beautiful jungle, with mountains, waterfalls, brooks, everything a jungle could have.

"Whoa…you guys LIVE here?" Flain asked with amazement.

"We live wherever we want out here," Teslo replied.

"Yup! Home where rump rests!" Seismo happily added.

After that, they continued their stroll, and Seismo suddenly let out a loud belch.

"I starving!"

"Yeah! I'm so hungry, I could eat a giant lava rock," Flain said with a smile, but that made Teslo stop in his tracks with a frown.

"Uh…we're fresh out of lava rocks."

"Any magma soup?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Pop-lava-rock candy?"

"Negative. Listen, Flain, if you're gonna live with us, ya gotta eat like uzzz too," Teslo pointed out, and then he perked up when he saw a bug, moss-covered log, "ah! Here's a good spot to dig for some grub. Seismo, could you uh…?"

Seismo happily did the honors of using his strength, and lifted one end of the thick log up with ease, revealing thousands of bugs of various kinds.

"Eww, you guys EAT this stuff? I don't even know what that is," Flain said with disgust.

"It's a grub. What's it look like?" Teslo asked sarcastically as he pulled out a fat grub worm from the ground slurped it down with delight, only grossing Flain out even more, "ya know, it tastezzz just like chicken."

"Slimy, yet stratifying," Seismo added with a smile after slurping up a giant, slimy and long worm from its hole.

"These bugs are rare delicacies, Kid. They're as good as you can get eatery-wizzzze…ooh, the little blue-filled kind!" Teslo stated as he went along the rest of the log with a giant leaf, and it acted as a plate as the Electroid started searching through holes in the logs and pulled out all kinds of bugs.

"Just try one, Flain," Teslo said as he brought the leaf plate of bugs up to the Infernite and nearly shoved it into his face.

Flain didn't really say anything, as he reluctantly picked out a fat grub worm too, and he stared at it with disgust before slurping it down like a gummy worm without even chewing it.

And though he thought he would probably throw it back up, Flain's eyes went wide and he smiled when he realized it was actually really good.

"Slimy…yet satisfying," Flain stated with a smile, "w-what was that phrase of yours again?"

Disney Mania's 'Hakuna Matata' starts to play.

"Hakuna Matata—what a wonderful phrase?" Teslo started in a sing-song voice.

"Hakuna Matata—ain't no passin' craaaze!" Seismo happily joined in, and he and Teslo started to dance around the jungle while the music picked up, and Flain became interested as they explained their phrase in song. And the Infernite soon joined.

"It means no worries—for the rest of your daaaays!"

"Yeah, sing it, Kid!" Teslo called, and the trio started singing together in perfect harmony, and danced around together too.

And as many, many years passed by, they continued singing that happy tune. And not only that, but little Flain wasn't little anymore; he was now a strong young man.

"It means no worries—for the rest of your daaaays!" Flain sang that one verse that he sang when he was a child in his laid-back voice that he gained after maturing, and Seismo and Teslo joined in with him in happy singing as well.

"It's our problem free—philosophy! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!"

"Hakuuuuuna Matataaaa!" Teslo sang out on his own.

But then the three boys went on repeating their favorite phrase, like they always have for years.

* * *

Though, as happy as it was out in that jungle for those inseparable Mixels, things weren't as happy-fun times back in the land of Mixels…in fact, awhile after Nyx became in charge, things seemed colorless and dead, like the Nixel lands, but just as sad since this land was once full of life.

But now, every Mixel had seemed to be hit drastically by Nyx's depressing rule, and they've all literally lost the color in themselves.

As of right now, King Nyx was lounging back in the giant king-sized bed of his brother's room of his castle, and next to the bed, poor Globert was put in a metal-barred cage.

"No body knows…the trouble I've seen…nooobody knows…my sorrow…" Globert sang sadly since Nyx requested a song, but Globert just wasn't in the mood…he also just really didn't like Nyx.

"Oh, Globert, do lighten up, will you? Sing something a little more…bouncy," Nyx whined as he obviously didn't like Globert's first song choice.

But the Glowkie advisor only rolled his eyes before choosing his next song, and started singing with a sneer.

"It's a small word after all-!"

"No! No! ANYTHING but that!" Nyx snapped.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconapples! Dee-dee-lee-dee-dee! There they are, all standing in a row! Bug ones, small ones! Some as big as your head!" Globert regretfully sang, and Nyx like it enough to join in…but then Globert started grumbling.

"Oh, I NEVER had to do this for Ignitus…"

"WHAT?! What did you say?!" Nyx snapped as he went down and glared at the Glowie in the cage, and Globert was definitely scared.

"What? Did I say something? Who said anything?" Globert asked hysterically.

"You know the law, you one-eyed bat: Never, EVER mention that name in my presence. I am the KING!"

"Yes, yes, Sire! You ARE the king! I-I was only stating that name to…illustrate the differences in your…royal managerial approaches."

"HEY BOSS!"

"Oh, what is it?" Nyx sighed as he turned away from the cage and to his stupid trio of top Nixels.

"We got a bone ta pick with you!" Nixai shouted angrily.

"Let me handle this," Nixei stated softly, "Nyx, there's no food OR water."

"Yeah! It's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' food!" Nixai angrily added.

"It's the MIXELS job to do the grocery shopping, not mine," Nyx grumbled.

"But they won't even grow the food anymore," Nixai pointed out with worry.

"Oh…e-eat Globert, then," Nyx sighed.

"What?! No! You wouldn't want to eat ME! I'm all dry and stringy!" Globert protested out of utter fear.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Globert, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little A-1," Nyx laughed.

"Man, things were much better than this with Ignitus," Nixai grumbled to his friends, but Nyx heard him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said Ign-ouch!" Nixai was about to reply, but Nixei bumped his shoulder really hard, and he sheepishly corrected himself, "i-ignition?"

"Good. Now, get out," Nyx growled.

"Yeah, but…we're still hungry," Nixai pointed out just before they left the room, but Nyx wasn't going to here their complaining.

"OUT!"

The Nixels then sprinted out while whining like dogs.

* * *

A beautiful night sky filled with millions of shining stars blanketed over the land, and Teslo, Seismo and Flain weren't going to miss this night. So after they gorged themselves a buggy dinner, they went out into a grassy clearing and laid down in the soft, tall grass.

But the peace and quiet was soon disrupted when a sudden belch sounded and it echoed throughout the valley.

"Whoa, nice one, Flain," Teslo commented with a smirk.

"Thanks."

"Oh, my tummy…I ate like big Cragster," Seismo grumbled while rubbing his stuffed stomach.

"Seismo—you ARE a big Cragster," Flain pointed out with a grin.

"Oh."

But with that, they boys just forgot Seismo's ignorance, and they all let out a long and relaxed sigh.

"Hey, Teslo?" Seismo suddenly questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Ever wonder what little shiny things in sky are?"

"Seismo, I don't wonder, I know…they're firefliezzz, that got stuck up in that…big, blue-ish, black thing…"

"You guys couldn't be more off," Flain softly laughed.

"Yeah, an just what do YOU think they are, Buddy Boy?" Teslo asked while sounding a little offended.

"Oh, I don't really wanna talk about it," Flain sighed sadly.

"Oh no, c'mon! ya can't leave uzzz like this!" Teslo whined.

"Pleeeeaaaase!" Seismo begged.

"Well…ok…a long, long time ago…someone once told me that kings of the past are up there, looking down on us."

"Zzo ya mean…there's a bunch a' royal dead guys watchin' us?" Teslo asked slowly, but a few seconds later, he and Seismo started bursting out laughing, and Flain didn't want to look stupid, so he started chuckling.

"What…what IDIOT told ya that?!" Teslo huffed between laughs.

"Y-yeah…pretty dumb, huh?" Flain chuckled…but then he remembered where he heard that, and he didn't want to look helpless in front of the guys, so he suddenly got up from his spot and walked off.

Teslo and Seismo sat up and stopped laughing and watched with confusion as their buddy walked away.

"Wazzz it somethin' I said?" Teslo questioned, and Seismo shrugged.

Meanwhile, the poor Infernite wandered off to the edge of a grassy cliff edge on the outside of his jungle home, and he looked up and stared into the stars. Soon though, he sighed sadly and plopped down onto his stomach onto the edge, and that caused the grasses and flowers he fell onto to send numerous little seeds and pollen particles to go flying through the air.

And that breeze of pollen and seeds was carried off by the wind through the entire night; by morning, the gust randomly reached the land of the magical, purple Wiztastics Mixels.

And it was almost like the breeze flew there on purpose because as it flew over the land of magicians, a black wand with a white tip suddenly shot up and started swirling around it.

The wand actually belonged to Magnifo; the same Wiztastic that presented Flain on her birth day, and he turned over half the gust of seeds into purple sparkles.

While he had it in his wand's grip, he rushed down from his tent's balcony and down into his tent for a home. He then ran into the living room, and up to a table with a giant crystal orb; his crystal orb. The orb was a part of his magic; it helped him see things in the past and the present, and it helped predict the future.

Once Magnifo had himself seated by the table, he took the seeds-turned-sparkles and jerked his wand to throw the sparkles into the ball. The orb soon started reacting by glowing a bright white color, and Magnifo examined it closely.

But his observing soon paid off when he saw something he NEVER expected to see, and he looked up from the orb with a huge smile.

"He's alive."

* * *

 **Some of you may be wondering 'Where is Pyp?' Don't worry, she'll appear again soon enough. Just you wait.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Remember

**One more chapter, guys! And then this story will be finished!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Remember

It was a nice afternoon out in the jungle, and Seismo and Teslo were definitely enjoying it together as they were taking a nice stroll through the jungle.

"Whooa-Ooooh! In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion zzzleeps toniiiiight! In the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleepzzz toniiiight!" Teslo sang, and Seismo was humming the beat, but soon enough, Seismo spotted a plump little stag beetle, and he thought he'd had a little snack.

""Back me up, Buddy! Ah-weeeeeee-heee-eehee! Bum-bum, buh-weee!" Teslo sang out in rather higher pitched tone, especially for a male…but then he noticed Seismo's singing had stopped, and that he wasn't around anymore, "uh, Seismo? Seismo?!"

Little did Teslo know that his buddy only snuck off in mid-song to chase after the stag beetle, and he followed it out of the jungle and towards the outskirts where it met with some tall, dry grasslands.

Seismo was determined to get this bug and eat it, so he had to stay low to the ground to follow it as long as he could. The bug soon landed on a log and crawled around a bit, but now Seismo was sure he cornered his prey, as he continued to sneak up to it.

But as Seismo looked up and over the log, he noticed something moving within the tall grass when he accidentally lost the bug and it flew away. But now, Seismo was more interested in as to what ever he was seeing in the grass.

So, the Cragster continued to squint into the distance, and he soon saw a long, red, flame-tipped tail sway out from the top of the grass. And not only did he see a tail, but he saw the creature the owned the tail that was crouching down to the ground on all fours…and it looked ready to pounce.

"AAAHH!" Seismo exclaimed with extreme fear as he suddenly turned the other way and started sprinting, but the Infernite that he saw hunting him started sprinting after him with a death glare and her teeth bared.

Meanwhile, Teslo was still searching for his Cragster friend…but his search wasn't to last much longer when he suddenly heard Seismo's screams of terror.

Teslo turned towards the direction of the screams, and Seismo suddenly came bursting through the thick vegetation, but just when he was about to reach Teslo, one of his giant feet suddenly got caught deep in a mole hole, and now he was struggling because he was helplessly stuck.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?!" Teslo questioned with fear as he ran up to his friend.

"SHE'S GONNA BURN ME!" Seismo exclaimed, and Teslo looked behind his Cragster buddy to see a fast-approaching flame.

"Oh, jeez! Why do I always have to save your-AAAAHHHH!" Teslo said as he grabbed Seismo's hand and tried to pull him out, but that was when the Infernite originally chasing him jumped out from the bushes.

Luckily, though, Flain arrived just in the nick of time, and broke her pounce. The stranger Infernite and Flain then started an all-out fight between each other, as they used their flames to fight.

"Yeah! Yeah! Fight fire with fire, Buddy!" Teslo cheered with a grin, and then he leaned down to Seismo, "zzzee, I told ya he'd come in handy."

The fight between the Infernites continued on with intense heat, but it soon became hand-to-hand when Flain lunged at her. But his attempt to pin her down instantly failed when she suddenly rolled over and slammed his back and head against the ground.

Wait a minute…

There was only ONE person Flain knew that would pin him down like that; he even noticed the familiar tail and long flame hair in a pony-tail, as he stared up at her with shock.

"Pyp?"

Adult Pyp was surprised that this stranger Mixel knew her name, so she stopped growling and glaring as she stepped off and away.

"Is it really you?" Flain asked with a smile as he stood back up.

"Who…who are you?" Pyp questioned with a squint.

"It's me—Flain."

"Flain?"

Flain nodded with even more anticipation, but soon Pyp smiled a huge smile as they both happily explained and suddenly went in to give each other hug. But Teslo couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How did you-?!" the two old friends questioned at the same time, but were too excited to finish their sentence.

"Where do you come from?" Pyp asked with happiness.

"Who cares?! It's GREAT ta see ya!" Flain cheered after pulling out of the hug, and looked at how much they've both grown.

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!" Teslo exclaimed angrily after having his questions be ignored at first.

"Teslo, this is Pyp; she's my best friend," Flain happily replied.

"Friend?" Teslo asked with major disbelief.

"Hey Seismo, come over here!" Flain called, and Seismo then tried to pull his foot free. He soon got free, but ended up tumbling up to everyone else, and was staring up at them on his back.

"Pyp, these is my are my buddies Teslo and Seismo," Flain introdued.

"Pleased to make acquaintance."

"Pleasure's all mine," Pyp chuckled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Let me get this straight: she knows you, you know her, but she also wants to kill him, and we're all OK with this—DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" Teslo suddenly exclaimed.

"Whoa, chillax, Teslo," Flain said with concern.

"Wait until everyone finds out you've actually been alive all this time," Pyp added with awe.

"What do you mean? N-no one has to know about that," Flain protested with a stammer.

"Well, of course they do, everyone thinks you're DEAD."

"They do?"

"Yeah…Nyx told us about the avalanche," Pyp sighed sadly.

"H-he did…w-what else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive, and that means—you're the king."

"King? Hold on. Back this truck up, Lady. Flain? A KING? Not in a million years…no offense, Flain," Teslo pointed out grimly.

"A king? You're Majesty; me gravel at feet!" Seismo said with awe as he groveled at Flain's feet, creeping the Infernite king out.

"First off, it iszzz not 'gravel', it izzz 'grovel'," Teslo stated slowly and angrily as he made the Cragster stand back up, "and second, Flain's not a king, he'zzzz OUR buddy, and he ain't the king, and he ain't goin' anywhere…right?"

"No," Flain replied.

"Flain!" Pyp said with shock.

"No, I'm NOT the king…maybe I was gonna be, but that was a really long time ago."

"Wait a minute. You were the king, and you never told US? You're best bros?" Teslo asked.

"Hey, I'm still the same guy," Flain pointed out.

"But with power!" Teslo added with a grin.

"Um…could you guys please excuse us for a moment?" Pyp calmly asked.

"Uh, no. what ever you got ta zzzay ta Flain, you can say ta us. Right, Seismo?" Teslo protested.

"Actually…maybe you guys SHOULD step away for a moment," Flain sighed.

Seismo was more accepting than Teslo, but he was still worried.

"Gee, ya think ya know a guy," Teslo sneered after reluctantly walking off into the jungle with a shocked face.

"Eh, they're my best friends, what are ya gonna do?" Flain asked with a smirk, but then he noticed how Pyp had already walked off a few feet and sulked her head sadly, "hey, are you ok?"

"It's like…like you're back from the dead…you don't know how much this will mean to everyone…and what it means to me," Pyp sighed with sorrow while looking at her friend with sad eyes.

"Hey, it's ok," Flain reassured.

"I've really missed you," Pyp softly pointed out, as she pulled in Flain for another hug and buried her face in his chest, but he didn't mind as he smiled and returned the hug.

"I've missed you too."

Meanwhile, Teslo and Seismo had never actually left; they were watching from afar while hiding in the bushes.

"Pbht! Man, I tell ya, Seismo. This stinks!" Teslo whispered angrily.

"Oh…sorry."

"Not you…THEM. Him. Her. Alone."

"What wrong with that?"

"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" by Sally Dworsky and Joseph Williams begins to play.

"I can see what'zzz happening," Teslo began in a very subtle sing-song tone.

"What?" Seismo asked with confusion.

"And they don't have a clue!"

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line—our trios down ta two."

"Oh…"

"Zeh sweet caress of twilight; there's magic everywhere!" Teslo started singing in a somewhat French-English voice, "AND with all this romantic atmosphere…DISASTER'S IN THE AAAAAIIIIIR!"

As Teslo and Seismo sadly watched and followed their best buddy get bitten by the love bug because of Pyp, the two Infernites went exploring through the beautiful jungle with the setting sun.

They walked into and out a cave behind some gentle and beautiful water falls, but all this was making them thirsty, so they soon stopped by a watery grove, and they cupped their hands to grab a drink.

" _So many things to tell her…but how to make her seee? The truth about me past? Impossible! She's turn away from meee!"_ Flain sadly stated in his head, but Pyp looked up when she noticed his strange body language.

" _He's holding back, he's hiding! But what? I can't deciiide! Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see insiiiiide?!"_

But as Pyp thought to herself, Flain wore a grin on his face and he only confused her more when he suddenly ran behind her, and she dashed out of the way just in time when Flain suddenly came swinging in on a vine, and he cannon-balled into the water.

Now, water was actually pretty harmless to an Infernite, but Pyp was still at the edge of the water, frantically looked for her friend. But then she noticed a stream of bubbles swimming towards her, and those bubbles were Flain's air bubbles, as he suddenly leaped out of the water with a huge smile and he pulled Pyp into the water without warning.

And Pyp REALLY wasn't expecting that, so she suddenly burst from the water with fear and frantically climbed out of the water. But Flain followed her out, and looked out her with a goofy smile. But Pyp knew he had good intentions, so she only smirked back at him and shoved him back into the water and ran off.

But Flain wasn't going to let her just get away with that, so he climbed back out and started chasing her; the two went running happily through a few clearings, and the wind soon caused them to be dry enough for their flames to rekindle.

And Flain soon got his revenge when he lunged at Pyp, but they were at a hilltop, so the two started tumbling down together. They soon landed at the bottom in some soft grass, as Flain lay on top of her, both of them smiling.

But while Flain was busy laughing, Pyp took the opportunity, and she slowly brought Flain's face close to hers and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Now, Flain never knew Pyp would do that, so he looked down at her with wide eyes…but then he remembered that they weren't immature kids anymore, so he softly smiled back.

They couldn't deny it; Globert was right; they were meant for each other, and they both stood up and shared another big hug.

But Teslo and Seismo were still watching them from a safe distance, and this time, there were tears forming in their eyes.

"And if…he falls…in love…tonight…it can be…assuuuumed," Teslo sadly sang, as Seismo was sniffling.

"His care-free days…with us are history…" Seismo sadly sang along.

"In short, our pal…is dooooooooooooooomed!" the two sang in unison, and when they finished, they started crying like absolute babies.

* * *

The sun was just barely finished setting, as Flain and Pyp were still walking together.

"Isn't this just such a great place?" Flain asked softly with a smile, as he and Pyp didn't notice they were not walking towards the edge of the jungle.

"I-it is beautiful…but there's still something that confuses me. You've been alive this whole time, and you never came back home? Why?" Pyp asked softly.

"I guess…I just wanted ta…get on my own; live my own life," Flain began as he found a set of vines that would make a nice hammock, so he climbed up and kicked back into them, "and it's been great out here!"

"We've really needed you back home."

"No one needs me."

"Yes, we do. You're the king."

"Pyp, we've been through this; I'm NOT the king—Nyx is."

"Flain—he let the Nixels take over the Mixel lands…"

"What?"

"Everything's dead, there's no color, no creating, no food OR water anymore."

"I…can't go back," Flain sighed as he hopped out of the vine hammock and walked on.

"Why not?" Pyp questioned as she followed him.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"No, no, no. I-it doesn't matter…Hakuna Matata."

"Hakuna what?"

"Hakuna Matata; it's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen…"

"Flain."

"And there's nothing you can do about it, so why worry?" Flain asked grimly as he started to get annoyed, but Pyp wasn't going to give up.

"Because it's YOUR responsibility!"

"What about you? You left!"

"I left to find help—and I found you. Don't you get it? You're our ONLY hope, Flain!"

"Sorry," Flain protested while rolling his eyes.

"You've changed…you're not the Flain I remember," Pyp stated with a glare.

"No, I'm not. Are ya satisfied now?"

"No…just disappointed."

"You know, you're starting to sound like me dad."

"Good. At least ONE of us does."

That did it for Flain.

"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how ta live my life?! You don't even know what I've been through!" Flain angrily exclaimed while sending her a death glare, and he walked off without her.

"I would if you'd just tell me!" Pyp protested.

"Forget it!"

"Fine!"

Meanwhile, Flain just stomped out into some more grassy clearings, and he was angrily pacing back and forth while monologuing.

"She's wrong…I can't go back…what would it even prove anyway? It won't change a thing…ya can't change the past."

Flain's anger soon started to turn to sadness, as he remembered his father when he stared up into the stars above.

"You said you'd always be there for me! …But you're not…and it's because of ME…it's MY fault…it's MY…fault."

But as Flain was starting to sob…he suddenly also started hearing what sounded like…someone singing complete gibberish. And he thought it was rude, so he glared back behind him, and found a purple figure relaxing in the tree; that purple figure was not only the one singing, but also Magnifo.

But since Flain didn't remember, he only rolled his eyes, and he walked away to a log that acted as a bridge over a calm stream. He soon sat down on the log and stared down sadly into his reflection.

But just when he thought he was alone, Magnifo still followed him, and he threw a rock into the water to get Flain's attention, as he was fiddling with his wands and was still singing gibberish.

"Will cut it out?" Flain asked grimly as he stood back up and walked the other way.

"I can't just cut it out 'cause it'll only grow right back!" Magnifo laughed a he started following Flain gain.

"Creepy purple dude," Flain grumbled, and then Magnifo caught up with him, "and will you stop following me? …Who are you?"

"Oh, but the REAL question is—who are YOU?" Magnifo asked whimsically.

"I thought I knew…now, I'm not so sure," Flain sighed sadly.

"Well, I know exactly who you are; come close, it's a secret…" Magnifo said as he pulled Flain's nonexistent ear closer to his mouth…only for him to suddenly start singing gibberish again, and Flain was not amused.

"Enough with the singing! What does that even mean?!"

"It means you are a Wiztastic…and I am not," Magnifo simply replied, but then he started laughing hysterically.

"I think…you're a bit confused," Flain sighed and tried to walk away, only for Magnifo to magically appear in front of him, and he stopped him by surprise and shoved a finger in her face.

"Wrong! I'm not the one that's confused here; you don't even know WHO you are!"

"Oh, and I suppose YOU know?" Flain grumbled after Magnifo took his hand away.

"I sure do—you're Ignitus' boy."

Flain's eyes popped wide and his jaw dropped, as he turned around to look at the Wiztastic with shock.

"Bye-bye," Magnifo said simply, and suddenly ran off.

"No, wait!" Flain called as he started chasing after him, and he was huffing when he ran a few good yards and caught up to Magnifo, who was now balancing his whole body on his head on his wand on top of a boulder.

"You knew my dad?"

"Correction—I KNOW your dad," Magnifo calmly replied while not even opening his one eye.

"I…I hate to tell ya this, but…he died a really long time ago," Flain sighed with sorrow.

"Nope! Wrong again!" Magnifo suddenly exclaimed as he jumped down from the rock and walked up to a separate jungle that was even thicker than his, "he's still alive, and you just follow ol' Magnifo! Come on!"

So, Flain had no choice be to start following the purple loon, and the jungle he chased him through was so thick that it reminded him of the thick thorn brambles he was chased into as a child.

"Hurry up, Slow-Poke!" Magnifo called and used his wand to glide him through, while Flain was still struggling.

"Would ya slow down?!"

But Magnifo's whimsical laughs only continued to get through the bramble that seemed to be getting tougher to get through for Flain.

Soon enough, though, Flain came to the end of the twisting jungle.

"STOP!" Magnifo shouted as he put his hand up, and Flain luckily stopped just a few inches in front of the Wiztastic's hand, and Magnifo then stepped away and out into a watery brook that was hidden by really tall grass; Magnifo then went up to the grass and pushed it out of the way for Flain to see the water.

"Look down there," Magnifo whispered while pointing down at the brook with his wand.

Flain said nothing as he didn't know what to expect, and he slowly walked passed Magnifo and down into the brook, where he came to a rock edge and stared down…he only saw his and the night sky's reflection. '

"That's not my father…that's nothing but a reflection," Flain sighed.

"No, no, no…look HARDER," Magnifo urged.

Flain looked down again and stared even harder at his own reflection…but as he continued to stare he noticed how his reflection changed into…Ignitus.

"See? He lives in YOU," Magnifo whispered.

"Flain…"

Flain knew that wasn't Magnifo who just said his name, but he remembered that voice too well, and he looked up into the sky.

"D-Dad?"

Flain stared in major awe to see an approaching thick cloud, but no storm came after it…because forming in the cloud was a pale outline of Ignitus' ghost.

"Flain, you have forgotten me," Ignitus' ghost sadly stated.

"No…no, how could I?" Flain protested with worry.

"You have forgotten who YOU are, so you have forgotten ME. Look inside yourself, Flain—you are so much more than what you have become."

As ghost Ignitus calmly went on, the clouds presenting him started to swirl faster around him, and they started to glow like fire.

"But how can I go back?! I'm not who I used to be!" Flain called as tears formed in his eyes, and now, the cloud that his father's ghost rest in was now swirling even faster and it was glowing even brighter with more pride and power.

"Remember who you are—you are MY son—and the TRUE king! Remember…who you are!" Ignitus' ghost chanted as his time to talk with his son was running out, and so his cloud was starting to dissolve away.

"No! Father! Don't leave me…Father!" Flain begged for his dad to come back, but Ignitus had already disappeared as he said 'remember' a few more times.

Soon, the night sky was back to normal, as if nothing ever happened.

""Well, what in the name of Mixels was THAT?! Whoo! The weather! Wow! Very odd, huh?" Magnifo asked with a grin as he suddenly cut in and walked up to the rightful king.

"Yeah…guess the winds have changed," Flain sighed after he wiped his tears away.

"Ah, yes. Change can be very good," Magnifo agreed.

"Maybe…but it's not always easy. I know what I have to do, but…that'll mean that I'll have to face my past…and I've been running from it for so long."

But just as Flain was thinking deeply, Magnifo suddenly squinted and bonked Flain on the head really hard to cause pain.

"Ouch! Jeez! What was that for?!" Flain exclaimed while rubbing his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore; it's in the past," Magnifo laughed.

"Yeah, but it still hurts," Flain added as he removed his hand to check for any blood, but there wasn't any.

"Yes…the past can hurt, but form where I'm standing you can either run FROM it—or LEARN from it," Magnifo slowly stated, and he tried to trick Flain and hit him again, but Flain dodged it this time, "AH! You see? So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, first—I'm gonna take your wand," Flain started with a smirk, and he suddenly snatched Magnifo's wand from him and threw it away.

"No! Dag-nabit! Not the wand!" Magnifo said angrily as he ran to go pick his wand back up, and once he found it again, he was surprised to see Flain running off.

"And where are ya goin'?"

"I'm goin' back!" Flain happily called back and then disappeared into the night.

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah! Get out of here! Whoooo! WHOOOOO!" Magnifo cheered and laughed harder than even before while dancing around.

* * *

 **Don't worry. If you know how The Lion king ends, then you'll know that Flain and Pyp will soon make up.**

 **But isn't it awesome?! Flain's goin' back to challenge his Uncle Nyx! The final battle is approaching fast!**

 **Until the next, chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The King has Returned

**You excited?! 'Cause I'm excited! Why am I so excited?! Because it's the last chapter, and the story is finished! WHOOO!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The King has Returned

The next morning, Pyp thought she should apologize to Flain and looked for him, but she couldn't find him anywhere. So she went to go find Teslo and Seismo, thinking Flain would be with them.

But when she found them, Flain was no where around; instead, she only found Teslo and Seismo sleeping against a tree.

"Hey, hey wake up," Pyp whispered gently, but they didn't wake up, "WAKE UP!"

That was enough to wake the boys with a start, as they screamed like little girls. But they soon calmed down when they noticed it was just Pyp.

"Ugh…don't ever do that!" Teslo cried.

"I've been trying to find Flain almost all night, but I can't find him. Do you guys know where he is?" Pyp pointed out with worry.

"Ha!"

The sudden laugh of Magnifo caught there attention, and they looked up to see him staring down at them from a tree branch while wearing a grin on his face.

"You won't find him here—for the king has returned."

"I can't believe it…he's actually gone back," Pyp began with awe.

"Gone back? Where?" Teslo asked as he looked up to find Magnifo…but he was gone.

"Hey! What's goin' on here? And who's the purple guy?" Teslo asked angrily.

"Flain has gone back to challenge Nyx," Pyp pointed out.

"Who?" Teslo questioned.

"Nyx," Pyp replied.

"Who got nicked?" Seismo questioned while entering the conversation.

"No, he's his uncle," Pyp went on.

"The purple guy's his uncle?" Teslo asked.

"No! Flain has gone back to challenge his Uncle Nyx, and take back his rightful place as king!" Pyp explained.

"Oh…" Teslo and Seismo both sighed with realization.

* * *

Flain had ran, and ran, and ran; all through the night and into the next day…but it was hard to even tell it was light out when he reached the land of the Mixels where he grew up.

And as Flain stared out, he realized that Pyp was right; everything was dead, there was no color, thick, grey clouds filled the once blue skies and blocked out the sun…and it was terrible…how could his own uncle do this?

"Flain!"

Flain looked back with surprise to find that Pyp had caught up with him, and she ran up to look out on their poor home with him.

"It's just awful, isn't it?" Pyp asked sadly.

"I really didn't want to believe you," Flain replied softly.

"What made you come back."

"I finally got some sense knocked inta me, and I've got the bump to prove it. But Pyp, I don't think you should be here; taking down Nyx is my responsibility, and it could be very dangerous."

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in danger's face! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Pyp mocked with a smirk as the two recalled those words Flain stated as a kid.

"I don't zzzee anything funny about this," Teslo angrily stated.

"Teslo? Seismo? What are you guys doin' here?" Flain questioned.

"We at service, My Liege," Seismo replied with a slight bow.

"Um…we're gonna fight your uncle…for THIZZZ?" Teslo rudely asked with a sneer.

"Yes, Teslo. THIS is my home," Flain replied firmly.

"Oh…talk about your fixer-upper," Teslo grumbled under his breath, "well Flain, if it's really that important to ya, we're with ya 'till the end."

Flain couldn't help but smile at how much his friends wanted to help him, but then he, and the others, looked on with confidence and fear at the land they had to save.

* * *

The four Mixels secretly approached the Infernite kingdom, where it was likely that Nyx was with his Nixels too. But when they got there, they looked on with great worry when they saw the numerous Nixels all over the place.

"Aw, schnixel…I. Hate. Nixels," Teslo sighed with worry, "so, what's the plan to get rid of these guys?"

"Live bait," Flain whispered in reply.

"Great idea," Teslo agreed, but then he really figured out Flain's plan, "hey!"

"C'mon, Teslo. You and Seismo have ta distract them."

"What do you want me to do? Sell cookironies like Girl Scouts?"

Well, Teslo regretted opening his big mouth, and so now he and Seismo were dressed up in green sashes and wore wigs to look like Girl scouts, and they were selling boxes of cookironies.

"Get yer cookironies here!" Teslo called out, but really didn't want to be there, but Seismo didn't feel as humiliated.

"Get Girl Scout brand today!"

The Nixels noticed them, and soon enough, they all grinned and bared their sharp teeth while slowly approaching them. As enticing as cookironies sounded, the Nixels were drooling for Mixels.

So Teslo and Seismo suddenly had to start sprinting off with the Nixels in pursuit of them. But this gave Pyp and Flain the opportunity to get to the center of the Magma Wastelands, where Flain's dad always had a high up balcony to watch over the kingdom.

"Alright Pyp, you go and round up any Mixels you find in the kingdom—and I'll go find Nyx," Flain stated quietly but firmly, and Pyp nodded at his plan before going off in different directions.

Flain went towards the balcony because he spotted Nyx up there…but he was up there for a reason.

"ZORCH!" Nyx boomed, and his voice echoed.

Flain gasped when he heard Nyx call that name because Zorch was Flain's baby-sitter as a kid. And he watched with fear as he watched his childhood baby-sitter walk through the thick crowds of Nixels without showing any fear, as he glared back at the annoying little things.

Zorch soon found himself walking up the grand staircase, and he was face-to-face with Nyx.

"What is it, Nyx?" Zorch asked with a sneer.

"There's no food. Where is it?" Nyx hissed.

"There's no other place to grow the food; it's all too dead."

"No! You're just not trying hard enough!"

"It's over, Nyx; there's just nothin' left, man…so the only thing left we can do is leave; we HAVE to leave this land."

"We're not going anywhere," Nyx growled.

"Then you've basically sentenced us to death!"

"Then so be it."

"You can't just do that, man."

"I am the king; I can do WHAT EVER I want."

"If you were HALF the king Ignitus was, you'd-."

"I'M TEN TIMES THE KING IGNITUS WAS!" Nyx snapped as he swung his claws and knocked Zorch, sending the Infernite tumbling back, and he looked unconscious.

But as the storm cloud-filled sky suddenly let off a fierce flash of lighting, a silhouette of Flain was seen sprinting through the Nixel crowds below the balcony, as he was glaring up at his uncle.

"Ignitus?! No! You're dead!" Nyx stated with utter shock since he hasn't seen Flain in so long that he mistook him for his own brother.

Flain was soon running up the stairs, and he rushed to Zorch's aid; Flain then gently woke Zorch up and helped him to his feet. But like Nyx, Zorch also thought Flain was Ignitus.

"I-Ignitus?"

"No Zorch, it's me," Flain softly protested, and Zorch smiled when he soon realized that little Infernite he baby-sat.

"Flain, little buddy," Zorch chuckled as he pulled Flain in for a hug, but he soon pulled away with confusion, "but how are you even alive?"

"That doesn't matter; I'm home now."

"Flain?" Nyx questioned, but then he started chuckling hysterically, "what a surprise to see you—alive."

Three Nixels Nixei, Nixai and Ned all gulped in fear and hid away when they saw how Nyx glared down at them since he now found out that they never killed Flain.

"Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't make you perish," Flain growled as he slowly walked towards Nyx and backed him up against the edge of the balcony, and there was no rail or guard.

"U-uh…F-Flain, please, you must understand the stress of ruling an entire kingdom-," Nyx tried to explain, but Flain only angrily interrupted him.

"Is no longer YOURS; step down, Nyx."

"W-well, yes, see I would, but…" Nyx began to laugh, but then he pointed out all of the Nixels about a mile down below them, "THEY think I'M king."

"Well, we don't," Pyp stated firmly as she, Vulk, all the other Infernites and a few Mixels from other tribes as well came up onto the balcony, "Flain is the rightful king."

"The choice is yours, Nyx—either step down or fight," Flain growled.

"Oh, must it ALWAYS end in violence? I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Flain?" Nyx began slyly as he started walking towards the other Mixels.

"That's not gonna work, Nyx; I put that behind me," Flain angrily protested.

"Yes, but what about your faithful subjects? Have THEY put it behind THEM?" Nyx asked with an evil grin as he stared at his subjects.

"What's he talking about, Flain?" Pyp asked with confusion and concern.

"Oh, so you HAVEN'T told them your secret? Well Flain, now's a good time to; tell them who is truly responsible for Ignitus' DEATH!" Nyx announced, and the subjects stared at Flain with worry.

…

"I am."

The other Mixels couldn't believe what they were hearing, especially not Vulk as he walked up to the Infernite he knew as a kid.

"It's not true," Vulk began as tears formed in his eye, and Flain couldn't even look into the sweet and kind Mixel's eye.

"Tell me it's NOT true," Vulk beseeched.

"No…it's true," Flain sadly replied.

"You see? He admits it! Murderer!" Nyx growled as the skies above had turned even darker because it was turning to night, and lightning flashed again while thunder clapped on cue.

"No! I'm not! It was an accident!" Flain protested as Nyx started to circle him.

"If it weren't for you, Ignitus would still be alive; it's YOUR fault Ignitus is dead! Do you deny it?"

"No!"

"Then you're guilty!"

"No! I'm NOT a murderer!"

As Nixels poured past the Mixels to back Nyx up, it was Nyx's turn to back Flain up against the edge because a fall from this height was enough to either fatally injure or even kill.

"Oh no, Flain! You're in trouble again, but this time, Daddy isn't here to save you—and now, everyone knows WHY!" Nyx exclaimed with anger.

Ant it was at that moment, that Flain suddenly lost his footing when he stepped top close to the edge, but instead of instantly falling to his demise, he was lucky enough to grab the ledge just in time. But it was difficult for him to climb back up because at the same time, an even bigger flash of lightning flew over the sky, and the rain started to pour heavily.

The rain even caused Flain's, and every other Infernite with exposed flames, to extinguish.

"Now, THIS looks familiar. Where have I seen this before? Hmm…" Nyx sarcastically wondered while rubbing a claw to his chin and staring down at his struggling nephew, but he then perked up and smiled, "ah, yes! This is JUST the way our father looked before he died."

Flain then lost his grip with the wet rain, but just before he slipped, Nyx leaned down and sank his claws into Flain's hands like he did with Ignitus.

"Now, here's MY little secret…" Nyx began with an evil smirk as he leaned towards Flain's ear and whispered, "I killed Ignitus."

Flain's eyes went wide with horror, as he remembered back to that terrible memory when he screamed for and watched his dad plummet to his death. But after that flashback, he growled with intense rage, and pounced up and pinned Nyx by surprise.

"MURDERER!" Flain exclaimed.

"F-Flain, p-please-."

"Tell them the truth."

"But Flain, the truth is in the eye of-," Nyx tried to protest, only for Flain to suddenly place his hand around his neck and tighten his grip, choking him.

"Alright…alright!" Nyx admitted as Flain loosened his grip, "I did it."

"So they can HEAR you."

"I KILLED IGNITUS!"

Now that the other Mixels knew the truth, they wasted no time in killing the REAL murderer, but just before they could reach Nyx, the Nixels started attacking Flain. But with the other Mixels around, they all started to fight off the Nixels one by one.

Even Teslo and Seismo came stampeding through to fight, as Seismo would stomp and crush the Nixels and Teslo would shock them with his tail.

But they were soon joined by another Mixel when Flain was backed up to the edge again with a Nixel who wouldn't let go of him, and the new Mixel chucked his wand to knock the Nixel off, and Flain looked up to see the wand fly back like a boomerang because the wand was Magnifo.

The said Wiztastic let out a war cry after he got his wand back, and he joined in the fight while using his magic to extend his wand to turn it into a bo-staff.

Meanwhile, Teslo was unfortunate enough to get separated by his big Cragster friend, and he was now being chased into the castle by Nixei and Nixai. He was soon chased into Ignitus' room where Globert was still trapped in a cage.

"Lemme out! Lemme out!"

"Lemme in! lemme in!" Teslo cried as he tried to open the cage to get in so the Nixels couldn't get him, but he wasn't strong enough. And the three Nixels soon came in with hungry grins.

"Pleazzze don't hurt me," Teslo pleaded.

"Hey!" Seismo angrily called angrily.

"Who's the Crag?" Nixai asked grimly.

"Are you talking to me?" Seismo questioned suspiciously.

"Uh oh…" Teslo sighed, confusing the Nixels.

"Are you talking to ME?"

"Shouldn't have done that," Teslo pointed out.

"Are you talking to ME?!"

"Now they're in fer it!" Teslo told Globert.

"They call me—Mr. CRAGSTER! AAAAAAHHHH!" Seismo screamed as he suddenly started charging for the Nixels.

And they were definitely in for it, as Teslo said, when he stomped on them and gave them a world of pain. And Ned was watching with shock at how crazy this guy was, as his two Nixel buddies were given the went-worth. But then, Nixei and Nixai tried to sprint out and they didn't see Ned, so they all collided.

But they all eventually untangled themselves, and Seismo had broken Globert's cage with his giant feet, and he, Teslo and the Glowkie all exited the room to help with the battle back outside.

Meanwhile, Nyx had tried to escape the battle so that he wouldn't have to face his nephew, but it didn't work when Flain noticed him trying to slip away. And when Nyx knew Flain caught him, he started sprinting up a hidden trail on the side of a mountain, but Flain still saw him and chased after him.

But Nyx's idea to run up the mountain, which was the same mountain that Flain was presented on his birth and is still the tallest in the Infernite Kingdom, when Nyx came to the edge of the mountain top, and Flain soon found him.

"Murderer," Flain hissed as he slowly stepped closer to his uncle.

"Oh Flain…p-please have mercy," Nyx begged.

"You don't even deserve to LIVE."

"No…no, it wasn't my fault, Flain…i-it was the Nixels…yes, it was their idea, so it's all THEIR fault!" Nyx tried to lie, but he had no idea that Nixei, Nixai and Ned had followed them to make sure Flain wouldn't hurt their king, but when they heard him say that, they only stepped away while growling with anger.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a LIE," Flain growled as he reached Nyx, and his uncle fell onto his back out of fear.

"W-what are you going to do? …You wouldn't kill your own uncle, would you?" Nyx asked while looking up at Flain.

…

"No, Nyx. I'm not like you."

"Oh Flain…thank you, you are very noble, and how can I ever repay you? Please, tell me anything, and I'll do it," Nyx sighed with relief.

"Run. Run away, Nyx. And NEVER return," Flain mocked, as Scar remembered that that's what he told Flain to do when he was a child.

"Y-yes…as you wish…YOUR MAJESTY!" Nyx began softly as he stood and walked a couple feet away, but he thought he fooled Flain enough, and he suddenly turned back around to fight and pounced on him.

But Flain was quick to retaliate and throw him off; once Nyx was off of him, Flain tried to create fireball in his hands, but due to the rain, he could never create an fire powerful enough…so it would be a hand-to-hand combat this time.

And Nyx wasted no time in trying to pounce Flain again, and he once again dug his claws into him. But Flain used the prongs on his head, and used them as horns to bash up against Nyx's head.

And that worked for a while, but Nyx soon shook off the dizziness, and he then knocked Flain back with a fierce swing of his claws. He nearly even knocked Flain off the edge, but Flain was lucky enough for friction to stop him from sliding off.

But once Flain also shook off the dizziness, he looked to see Nyx jumping with his arms and claws fully out…but Flain had one more trick up his sleeve. The Infernite leaned back all the way down onto his back, and he waited for Nyx to reach him.

The mere second he felt Nyx's torso against his feet, Flain put all of his strength into his legs, and he did a backwards summer-salt and sent Nyx flying off, and Flain was once again lucky enough to not fall with his uncle.

But Nyx fell a good long way down, and Flain wanted to se what became of Nyx as he looked down over the edge, but what he saw was shocking.

Sprawled out on the ground way down below was Nyx's black cloak…and sparking out from under the cloak was a pair of robotic legs and arms with claws. Flain then looked to find that Nyx had fallen out of his cloak, and that he was ironically just about the same shape and size as a normal Nixel.

But not only was Nyx's original form a lie, but Nyx had also somehow survived the fall, as he slowly opened his eyes and stood up shakily. And he soon found his Nixel army surrounding him, which made him smile.

"Ah…my friends."

"Friends? I thought he said WE were the ENEMY," Nixei began with an evil grin.

"Yeah. That's what I heard," Nixai added slowly.

"Ned?" Nixei and Nixai asked their dumb friend to see what he thought, and he only replied with an evil chuckle, and he licked his lips. After all, the Nixels were hungry…

"No, n-no…l-let…let me explain…you don't understa-! I-I didn't mean…no!"

But the Nixels didn't listen to him; they only jumped onto him to finally have another meal…and that lead to Nyx's misfortune.

But after all that was resolved, the other Mixels had met up with Flain underneath Ignitus' balcony in the middle of the kingdom. Not only that, but the rain had slowly but surely died down, and now with the heat of the Magma Wastelands, there was steam everywhere.

Flain was happy to see that everyone was alright, and vice verse. Vulk and Zorch went up to Flain and held out their arms for a hug, in which Flain didn't waste time in pulling them in for a group hug.

But after the hug, Flain noticed Pyp, and he pulled her close to give her a little peck on the lips, and she happily returned the quick kiss.

But after their sweet moment, Flain suddenly felt a tap on his head; he turned to see that it was Magnifo's wand, as Magnifo then pointed up at the balcony—has father's balcony. And Flain figured that Magnifo was telling him to take his place up there—as king.

"It is time," Magnifo softly stated, but then Flain just pulled him in for a hug, and Magnifo returned it with a smile.

But soon, the hug was over, and Flain looked up at the stairs he would have to walk up, and he soon did.

The other Infernites of this tribe, the few other Mixels from other tribes, and even Teslo and Seismo watched with awe, as they watched the Infernite prince become a king.

Flain looked down the entire time he walked up those stairs, but he looked up at the sky as the clouds were clearing with he reached the top and stood at the edge of the balcony.

"Remember," Ignitus' ghost's voice softly echoed through the sky, and that made Flain confident in his reign.

And to show his subjects his confidence, he rekindled the fire on his head and created fires in his fists, and he made them rise and roar with pride.

The Mixels below cheered while the Infernites themselves created their own flames.

* * *

Weeks and weeks had gone by, and things in the land of Mixels started to come back to life and blossom with color. Soon, life, color and creativity were all fully replenished in the land, and to celebrate, Mixels of EVERY tribe in the entire land had gathered in the Infernite kingdom, as Flain, Pyp, Teslo, Seismo and Globert were all standing proudly atop the balcony that was once Ignitus' but was now Flain's.

All of the Mixels were cheering and dancing with joy, but this day wasn't just to be celebrated because everything was back to normal, but because new life was bright to the land.

After Flain shared a loving kiss with his new wife, Magnifo then came walking up to the balcony edge too, and in his arms was a red blanketed bundle. That bundle was Pyp and Flain's new child, as Magnifo lifted their child high up for every Mixel to see.

The End

* * *

 **With that, our story is concluded.**

 **Will there be a sequel? Yes.**

 **But until the next story, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
